


Dream.

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Junhoe and Bobby met in a coffee shop.





	Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> -please bear with my writings  
> -Sorry for grammatical errors  
> -English is not my first language  
> -sorry if the lyrics are wrong 🙏

It was a beautiful sunny day when June decided to went into his favorite coffee shop where he can also focus and write some of his poems. He will publish another book this year so he probably needs to work. He entered Platte in which his friend Jinhwan is the owner and Yunhyeong is an employee.

"Goodmorning Juneya." Yunhyeong greeted him, the elder seems full of energy, you can see it through his face. June just nodded his not used to greet back but by nodding you will know it. June proceed and sit on his favorite spot, it was near a big window.

"Hyung, can I get some espresso?"  

"Sure, wait a minute." While waiting he started to open his notebook, he looked around trying to find some inspirations. When suddenly an average height guy entered, his surrounding becomes slowmo. Everything was blurred except for the guy who's wearing a red headset and oversized hoodie.

"Uhm, Juneya? Your espresso?" Yunhyeong was trying to get the latter's attention from daze but failed for a couple of times.

"Ouch! That hurts." Junhoe felt something that stings on his shoulder, it was Yun who hit it.

"I'm standing here for about, I don't know... maybe a minute?!" Yunhyeong rolled his eyes. he put down June's order on the table and went back on the counter, He needs to deal with the customers. 

while sipping his coffee, Junhoe can't help but glance on the man who's in front of him. He has this purple hair which is really cool and cute crooked teeth, actually, they're facing each other from a little far. Junhoe's mind was filled with ideas actually when he looks at this man, words are naturally coming in his head. 

Bobby noticed the guy on the table in front of him was stealing glances, he smirks. He can't deny that the guy is Handsome in fact he likes his milky skin and pink plum lips, too bad he needs to go for his work. He stood up and stare at the guy who's now playing busy writing something on his notebook. 

Junhoe was going to stare at the man in front but he's now gone. 

'Dang it, I didn't even get his name.'

He sighed, one opportunity missed. He was about to head out too when suddenly Yunhyeong came and sit on the vacant seat next to him. 

"Juneya, my friend came today."

"So?"

"Let me finish will ya? So he gave this card and I'm totally surprised when he asked me to give this to you." Yun lends him a small card. A calling card who has a name Bobby.

"What's this?" 

"Its a calling card, of course, you idiot. Did you see him already? He's sitting there in the table in front of you. The guy with purple hair?!" Oh, maybe he noticed that Junhoe is having an interest in him. Juneya's cheeks became so pink, he didn't expect that Bobby guy is so smooth.

Junhoe went to work with a wide grin on his face, he can't stop the butterflies in his stomach who is now flying everywhere inside his body. 

 

"Goodmorning Junhoe-ssi, it looks like your mood is good than the morning." Jinhwan greets. Junhoe can't help but to smile even more, well someone made his morning better to be exact. He just lowered his head and proceed to open his laptop. 

Bobby guy?  
12:43  
Hi  
This is the guy in the cafe. Im Junhoe  
Uhmm, You gave me your number. Why?

Lunch time when he decided to text Bobby but seems like he's too busy because its almost an hour but there's still no replies, Junhoe ignored it. Maybe Yunhyeong throws a joke on him and there he is, he bites it. He's so disappointed.

Until his work was done he still keep on glancing on the device hoping that something or maybe someone's name pop up.  He let out an exaggerated sigh as he walked down the street, he keeps on kicking the stones that he encounters. 

Suddenly his phone beeps, he lazily fishes it out from his pocket maybe it's his noona again finding him. His phone screen is flashing one message and it comes from the Bobby guy he's waiting for. A smile forms in Junhoe's face. 

From:Bobby guy?  
8:39pm  
Hi, I just got out from my work and my phone is off all day.  
I saw you earlier and Idk? You keep on stealing glances?

Junhoe was embarrassed how can he face this man now? He flushes, he tried to cover his face and squeal internally. Good thing no one is on the street cause someone might think he's crazy. June stopped he thinks deeply, he doesn't know how to respond he's being shy now.

Bobby guy  
8:41pm  
Oh, that? I just found your style cool.

Starting from those compliments until their conversation never stop. 

 

Now Junhoe is obligated to update Jiwon everything. how they become close is quite cute. True, its far from Junhoe's dream, A romantic night and full of sparkle then he will lend his eyes to his soulmate, it was clearly a fantasy.

But meeting Jiwon is more than that. Its doesn't matter how romantic or dreamy as long as he met Jiwon everything is fine.

"Do you think he will accept this?" Jiwon slowly uttered.

"For God's sake, Don't be too anxious. You're together like three years? And you're asking me that?" Said Jinhwan. This is the day where Jiwon is going to held Junhoe's hand and slip the diamond ring that he bought.

"Well you know..."

"Stop this nonsense and go to your princess already. Geez, you guys are making me nuts." Jiwon laughs from how irritated Jinhwan is. He still obeys his hyung and walks home to meet his "Princess" he can't stop to overthink, he knows that it's not much and he clearly didn't plan to propose today.

 

"Ofcourse yes!" Junhoe pulled him to stand up and hug him very tightly. 

It's so happy that after so many fights and other things that getting into their relationship, still, they're together and happy.

Jiwon saves money to buy the house that they're renting for almost a year. Junhoe is one lucky guy, everything that they dream of, Jiwon is the one who's fulfilling it. 

Lucky to have this guy next to him.

 

"Let's have a kid." Jiwon said in out of nowhere when they're having their dinner.

Junhoe choke from what he said.

'What?'

"Are you joking or what? You know that I can't-"

"Silly, ofcourse I know. I mean let's adopt a kid." 

Wow. Junhoe doesn't know what life he has if he didn't meet this crooked, cute and hottie guy in front of him. Sometimes he thinks that maybe one-day Jiwon will get tired and just leave him but then the elder reminds him every day how much he loves him, he never failed to show Junhoe how precious he is.

"Hey, are you crying?" 

"No, no. It's just something on my eyes." Jiwon giggled from his lover's excuse, how cute he thought. 

"Are you sure about that? I don't think I can be a good parent." Jiwon sit beside him to wipe his tears.

"Stop that Koo Junhoe. You're good at everything, remember? I'm here to guide you if you can't handle the kid." He smiles at his partner. Ofcourse he's always there right beside Junhoe.

Junhoe pulled him into a warm hug  
he doesn't deserve this kind of human.

 

After a week of having a kid on their house, Junhoe and Jiwon are happy from the result.

"You want to eat little Chan?" Jiwon asks as he plays the Fingers of the little kid. 

"You want some milk huh?" He then grabs the bottle on the table and feeds the baby.

Junhoe showed up with an exhausted face on the door. Jiwon lifts his head a little to see his love standing there "You're home early." 

"Yeah, its an exhausting day. I thought you're going to work so I finished mine early." Junhoe lazily throws his things on the sofa and remove his necktie. Jiwon chuckled, he didn't say to the younger that he leave his work to take care of their child.

After a minute Junhoe slowly sit next to Jiwon and watch how he sway his wrist to let the little Chan sleep.

"I love you." There he kisses Jiwon cheeks, that made the elder blush. 

"Suddenly?"

"What suddenly? I always love you and you know that." Junhoe again kisses his partner's cheeks and Chan's forehead. 

"Here, hold Him and I will make some milk." Jiwon took the bottle when he finally held the little baby on Junhoe's arms. Junhoe can't stop to think that he's so blessed of having a family like this, he never thought meeting a stranger on the coffee shop will make his life better.

 

After years of working hard, Jiwon finally bought a car. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked to Junhoe who's standing right beside him.

"Its more than beautiful." Junhoe said.

"No, You're more than beautiful." Junhoe turns his gaze into Jiwon that is staring at him. 

Junhoe can't help but to flush, he can still feel the spark between them, it never died for so many years. He softly slaps Jiwon's shoulder that made the other laugh and kisses his forehead.

"CHAN!! Come here and see your Daddy's new car." Junhoe shouted. Chan immediately come out from their house running.

"Wowww. Dad can we ride it?" 

"Ofcourse, come on lets try it." 

 

While on the ride, Junhoe and Chan are singing so loud, Jiwon can't help but join them along with the radio.

He turned his eyes into Junhoe who's jamming on the music.

He can't stop but to fall in love again and again from this alluring creature beside him. Junhoe gave him a wide gummy smile that never failed to warm his heart.

He was about to say something when...

 

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...

 

"JIWON!! JIWON!!" Jinhwan shakes Jiwon's Body.

"Huh? What?!!" 

"Wake up, I think you're dreaming again." He asked the latter.

"Hmm, yes." He squeezes his eyes as he sat up.

"Your phone is buzzing nonstop earlier." Jinhwan then held him his phone. There are three missed calls and one message, He opened the message that flashed on the screen. 

Goodmorning Mr.Kim,  
        We already did what you said. Which day do you want it to arrive? We're willing to send it right away sir, and just like what you told us we made them really beautiful, we also get some fresh blue flowers and arrange them. Just tell us when are we going to send it.

After reading Jiwon set aside the phone and put his palm on his face.

Jinhwan is listening to the news on the television when it says that a robbery incident was just a few blocks from their house, where the man and his son got killed, Jinhwan was about to listen more when he realized that the food is getting colder.

"What is it, Ji?" Jinhwan asked as he sits beside the younger.

"Everything's ready." He shows Jinhwan a strong smile.

 

 

Jiwon's song played as he waits in the front of the crowd.

Everything in the church was neat and nice. Just what like he read on the text, there are blue flowers Every Where.

You never know how I feel baby🎶  
When you kiss me. you're driving me crazy  
Oh you made my life complete🎶  
Oh yes you do  
Oh yes you, my baby girl, my baby🎶

Everyone is getting emotional, especially his friends and relatives. 

Ofcourse Junhoe's family are there too. 

They're just waiting for his soon legal Husband and Son to arrive.

Just let her keep on realize that🎶  
That you're in love🎶

And then the door of the church open wide. 

Junhoe's father escorts him and Chan towards Jiwon. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong are on his side, trying to pat his shoulder to calm, Jiwon gave them a genuine smile.

They've been waiting for this moment, they planned it for a very long time.

 

Finally they're getting married.

 

The song continued to play as everyone shifts their gaze into Junhoe and Chan.

That you're in love🎶  
That you're in love🎶  
That you're in love🎶  
Baby, I'm in love🎶

As he takes Junhoe from his father. Jiwon can't hide his smile.

Junhoe's family got even more emotional, like Yunhyeong and Donghyuk who's been crying for the whole event. 

He takes Junhoe to the altar in front of the priest as he gave his vow and everything that his heart wants to say. 

He took Junhoe's hand and slid the ring next to their engagement ring. Time is so fast he sighed.

"You may now kiss your husband." Calling Junhoe as his Husband is his wonderful dream.

 

Jiwon slowly and carefully lift up Junhoe from the coffin as he plants a soft kiss on its lips.

He can't stop his tears now.

He clutched into Junhoe's white suit as he savors the lifeless lips of his lover.

He still smiles between those plum lips, he still smiled even though it doesn't  respond anymore.

Jiwon can't help but cry more as he also sees his son's coffin beside his Husband.

Jinhwan rub his back as Jiwon keep on hugging Junhoe very very tight.

"I love you Junhoe."

 

THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Author's Note:**

> I need feedbacks Juseyo, at least leave something on my cc.
> 
> @Junbobert


End file.
